<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me a try by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403423">give me a try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Haruka is a NEET, Kanata is 12, M/M, Reiji makes a brief appearance, Sexual Coercion, Shotacon, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata wants to have fun with his big brother. Haruka decides on a different kind of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me a try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Age gap AU time</p><p>!!!WARNING!!! This fic is about Haruka (18yo) taking advantage of Kanata (12yo) and having penetrative sex with him. Hes pretty disparaging toward Kanata during. Dubious consent is dubious so mind that too. (Also its minor but Haruka suspects that Reiji (18) is also attracted to Kanata)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Big bro?"</p><p>Haruka felt a swell of irritation at the voice at his door. Before he could even entertain the thought of getting out of his bed, there was another knock and, "Big brooo, I know you're there!"</p><p>Bet Kanata expected some sort of reward for knowing that, like Haruka left his room at all normally. Now that Mom and Dad had accepted that he wasn't worth anything to them, they were content to ignore him, letting the housekeepers tend to his business and meals. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard their parents call out to him - which suited him just fine. His life had improved drastically now that he didn't have to hear them bemoaning his lost potential, or the way they used to say he was such a promising child, that he was supposed to take over the family business until he'd squandered it.</p><p>It was almost a perfect life, if not for the little hassle at the door. "Come on, open up! Mom and Dad are gone and I'm bored!"</p><p>Haruka scowled and threw off his covers. Far be it from him to let his little brother go a day without entertainment. He was the new little golden child, picking right off from where Haruka's disastrous youth had left off. Yet as much as Mom and Dad lavished him with their attention, Kanata wanted Haruka's on top of it.</p><p>With a long sigh, not even bothering to straighten out his hair or put on a shirt, he stalked over the dirty laundry on the floor to fling open the door. Kanata's hair swayed slightly from the force of it, his eyes widening in delight as he looked up at his older brother.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Kanata quickly ducked into the little gap between the frame and Haruka's body, barging into his room like he owned it. Haruka really hated that audacious part of him - even more than the rest. "Let's watch a movie!" Already making himself at home on Haruka's armchair, Kanata scooped up his remote and flicked on the television.</p><p>"With you? No way." Haruka snatched the controller out of his hand, glaring down at Kanata's puppy-dog like face. "Go on, get out."</p><p>"There's nothing to do here! I don't want to hang out with the maids..."</p><p>"Like I care. Go to the arcade or something." He jerked his head, gesturing for Kanata to get out of his chair. "Move." Kanata had been unceremoniously dumped out of Haruka's chair enough times to know he wasn't asking kindly. But even after he stood up, he hovered at Haruka's side and watched as he grabbed his video game controller.</p><p>"Are you going to play a game?" Kanata asked. No, he just wanted to pretend he was playing it. The sarcastic remark when unsaid; he powered on his console and leaned back in his arm chair in silence. "Let me watch! I <span>promise</span> I'll be quiet..." Haruka seriously doubted that, but Kanata's pleas were quickly getting on his last nerve. More than aware of how determined his little brother could be when he wanted, Haruka let out a long, loud sigh. Kanata's expression lit up at the sound of it - the little bastard already knew that it meant Haruka was giving in to him.</p><p>He didn't say yes or no, but Kanata dove onto the floor in front of Haruka's chair regardless. He'd sit right on Haruka's feet if he didn't move, so he did, begrudgingly letting Kanata lean against the chair between his legs. He was restless at first, his shoulders rubbing right against Haruka's knees, one arm curling loosely around Haruka's calf like he was another piece of furniture to mess with.</p><p>Kanata barely lasted through the first cutscene before he was tipping his head back - too far for Haruka to be comfortable with - and asking. "What are you doing now? Are you fighting a boss?"</p><p>"Yes, so I need you to shut up," Haruka snapped, shoving the controller into his lap to nudge Kanata away. For whatever reason, it seemed to work. Kanata went quiet and still, focused on the screen as Haruka went through the practiced button combinations, chaining together attacks and dodging out of the way. He couldn't be sure how much Kanata was following the action on the screen, but he let out a small "oh!" when the boss was knocked into a staggered position, allowing Haruka to get a critical it on him.</p><p>Haruka... was having fun, even with Kanata there. These moments irked him the most. Kanata sitting there innocently, like he was just Haruka's sweet little brother again, instead of the bane of his existence. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, fingers mashing the buttons harder as the little mop of green hair in his field of view distracted him. Blue streaks in it, now.</p><p>He'd heard from Mom how much of a bad influence he was after that one, that Kanata wanted to dye it all blue and get piercings to match his big brother. Somehow, they'd managed to come to a compromise - his parents always found a way to compromise when it came to Kanata's whims - highlights for now and piercings later, if he still wanted them, once Kanata was old enough to get them on his own.</p><p>The enemy on the screen flashed red, a clear indicator to avoid the upcoming attack, but Haruka caught it too late. "Tch." He dropped the controller as half of his health was wiped out in an instant. The rest was quickly demolished by a follow-up combo, and the words 'game over' flashed on the screen.</p><p>"Oh, you died." Haruka was about to reload the last save when Kanata peeped up at him again, swinging an elbow over his knee. Haruka's first instinct was to recoil, then to kick Kanata away - they met each other and canceled out, leaving Haruka frozen, his skin crawling from the easy way Kanata liked to cling all over him. "Hey, can I try?"</p><p>"You said you were fine with watching." Not that he'd actually believed it.</p><p>"I am, but... I finally have some free time with Big bro! Can't we play it together?" Kanata was giving him that pouty expression again. 'Finally' having time with him, like Kanata didn't try his damnedest to bother Haruka whenever he had a moment to spare.</p><p>His idiotic little brother couldn't understand the things going through Haruka's head at any time. Maybe he'd bought into what everyone else said about him - about 'teenage rebellion' and how it was natural for siblings to grow apart as they got older, to clash in their teenage years. Haruka wondered what their parents would say if he admitted the truth. That every moment spent with Kanata was a practice in restraint. Just looking at him lit Haruka up with fire, resentment and angry impulses and thoughts more horrible than that. Haruka wanted to wrap his hands around his brother's thin little neck and squeeze til he popped. He wanted to take advantage of Kanata's foolishness, the way he thought that all he had to do was flash a smile and be cute to make Haruka forgive him for taking everything away from him. He wanted...</p><p>Kanata frowned, waiting for his response, leaning his head back further. Haruka swallowed as a shiver ran up his spine. His fingers slid into Kanata's hair, not gripping yet, just lightly petting - something he used to do when they were both younger, when things between them were less fucked up. Kanata seemed so surprised by the action that he looked up with wide, sparkling eyes. For an instant, Haruka felt a hint of guilt climb up his spine. Stupid. If he'd never been born, Haruka could have lived a happy life. "...You wanna do something fun, huh?"</p><p>Kanata eagerly nodded his head, then regarded him suspiciously. "Don't say we're gonna play the quiet game or something." Even as clueless as Kanata appeared to be, he still knew there was something wrong when Haruka agreed to a whim of his so easily.</p><p>"I'll let you play. If you can beat the boss, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the day." If the high-stakes bet didn't already make it obvious how unlikely he thought it would be for Kanata to accomplish it, Haruka's tone certainly did.</p><p>"Really?!" Kanata sounded excited regardless. "I'll do it!"</p><p>"Great." Haruka handed Kanata the controller before he could grab for it, and moved to stand. "I'll be back later." Instantly, Kanata realized the folly of their agreement - no place did he say that he was planning to stick around and watch Kanata play.</p><p>Haruka had barely inched out of his chair before Kanata jumped up with a "No way!" The way Kanata plopped down on top of him practically knocked the wind out of Haruka. Geez, when the hell did he get so big? Or maybe Haruka had lost a bit of muscle when he'd stopped going out in the world. Either way, Kanata was uncomfortably heavy in Haruka's lap. "You're going to stay and watch me!" Kanata insisted, leaning backward against Haruka's sweaty chest.</p><p>Haruka inhaled sharply through his nose, preparing to yell and move Kanata off his lap, but his breath caught in his throat at the sweet scent of his shampoo. What was he using these days? For a time, Kanata had readily gotten into musky scented body sprays, but this was a lighter, fruity fragrance that felt incredibly out of place in Haruka's stuffy room. He swallowed hard, acutely aware of Kanata's thin, growing body. He'd already gotten so big in the years between his sickly preschool years and graduating elementary - how much longer would it be before he was a proper teenager like him? Kanata was steadily recovering the weight he'd been without during his youngest years.</p><p>Haruka stared down at his little brother, the oversized shirt hanging off his shoulders, exposing the delicate bones of his collar. From this angle, Haruka could see right down the neck of his shirt, to the beginning of his skinny little stomach.</p><p>Kanata's words from before echoed in his head. Mom and Dad were out today. It was just him and Kanata - and the help. Still, they'd learned over the years to keep their mouths shut, hadn't they? Over the years any noted witnesses to their father's indiscretions were replaced by a less nosy sort.</p><p>Haruka found Kanata's waist readily with one hand, the other pushing right between his thighs. The yelp Kanata let out made him want to laugh, along with the tentative way he asked, "Big bro..?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to beat the boss?" Haruka could hear the roughness in his own voice. Kanata's body twitched, then relaxed against him, unsure of what exactly his older brother was planning. Haruka wasn't sure what he wanted out of this either, what he was actually trying to do. Was he hoping to disgust Kanata, to hurt him to the point that he never wanted to lay his eyes on Haruka again? Or was it something simpler, more base and immediate? Haruka couldn't deny the way his heart was pumping at the feeling of Kanata's body against his. He couldn't remember the last time someone else had been in his room, let alone touched him, and as much as he hated it - it felt really good to have Kanata on his lap.</p><p>That angry little nerve fired up again, blaming Kanata for making him feel like this in the first place. After all, Kanata was the one that barged into his room and clung to him and boldly sat in his lap. Haruka pushed his hands into Kanata's clothes without another thought, rubbing against the soft skin of his stomach and thigh.</p><p>Kanata muffled a gasp, freezing up as he suddenly understood the situation he was in. Haruka could hear him rake his thumbs over the controller buttons and take a nervous gulp. "What's wrong?" he asked, hot breath against Kanata's ear. "You wanna give up already?"</p><p>A shudder went through Kanata's body. "I'm... I'm gonna beat the boss. So... Big bro should stay right here." With those quiet words, Kanata hit the start button to pick up where Haruka had left off from.</p><p>That was permission, wasn't it? That was Kanata telling him he could do whatever he wanted to him. What an idiot. Was he really willing to let Haruka do <em>anything</em>, as long as it meant he was giving him attention? Haruka's hand slid right up Kanata's shorts, rubbing against the thin fabric of his underwear. His thumb lazily stroked over the lump of Kanata's little cock, as two fingers trailed down between his legs.</p><p>"T-that tickles!" Kanata said, trying to press his legs closed, but Haruka reached down with his other hand, prying his thighs apart. Come on, that couldn't be too far for him already? Not when Kanata was so happy to rub his little butt against him.</p><p>"Just focus on the game," Haruka growled. "Unless you want me to kick out again." That threat seemed to calm Kanata back down. Haruka continued his movement, groping him until Kanata barely made a noise when his fingers dove beneath his underwear, too.</p><p>Kanata's breath was quick, struggling to focus on the movements on the screen. Haruka, on the other hand, was completely focused on the entrance of Kanata's little hole. Even though he was getting older, he was still so perfectly smooth between his cheeks...</p><p>Kanata had to notice it now, that there was something hard growing in size right where he sat. As much as Haruka wanted to pretend it was nothing, there was no hiding from the facts. Touching his little brother all over was getting him harder than ever before - he had trouble keeping his breathing even. Any earlier pretense of touching Kanata to harass him was gone, replaced with the sheer desire to press into his tight little body.</p><p>"...You're doing pretty good, Kanata. I think you might have a chance."</p><p>"Ah, really?" He sounded so happy for Haruka's feigned praise even in this situation. At those words, Haruka pushed his finger right into Kanata's hole. It was tight, but yielding, accepting him inside right away. Kanata's mouth went wide and he jerked back, head falling against Haruka's shoulder. "Big bro - wait -"</p><p>"Look, it'll feel better in a bit." Haruka was talking pure nonsense, and honestly, he didn't care whether not it was true. All that mattered was that he was opening up that hole, making it so he wouldn't scream out when Haruka got to fuck him. God. Haruka stifled a moan just thinking about it, raising his hips to rub his erection against Kanata's ass. And there was Kanata's dick flagging in his shorts along with him, already hard before Haruka started fingering him.</p><p>Just a little while longer - three quick deaths on the screen - and Haruka couldn't stand the tease of Kanata's warmth around his fingers anymore. He pulled them out, ignoring the way Kanata jolted as he was reached for the waistband of his pajama pants, needing to free his cock.</p><p>"Hurry up," Haruka muttered, "take off your underwear."</p><p>Kanata looked over his shoulder at him, his teeth biting into his lip - a clear sign of arousal if Haruka ever saw one. Normally, it would have frustrating him to know that Kanata was trying to enjoy what he was going to do to him. This time, it only eased his awful desires. Haruka didn't buy his apprehension one bit when Kanata looked at him through his thick lashes and asked, "Why? What are you gonna do?" It was lust couched in shyness and nothing more. Haruka knew that much.</p><p>"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Haruka dropped into a hushed voice as he clutched Kanata's soft legs tightly. "I'm going to fuck you. You're not <em>that</em> stupid, are you?"</p><p>"Ah..." Kanata's breath caught. Haruka felt his little cock jump against his palm in excitement.</p><p>"That's what you want, isn't it? That's why you're always coming in my room, waving your tight little ass in my face." Haruka fully wasn't in control of what he was saying now, the anticipation for it overwhelming him. Kanata shuddered in his lap, seemingly so distracted by his words that Haruka had to yank down his shorts for him.</p><p>Fuck, it felt good grinding himself against Kanata's ass, his cock sandwiched firmly between his cheeks. The pre-cum dripping down his shaft would be more than enough lubrication... probably. It would have to do. Haruka was too preoccupied to go looking for the lotion he kept on the floor next to his bed, beside the crusty towel he'd been meaning to throw in the hamper. "Get ready," he said, but he didn't bother waiting for Kanata to respond. He was always ready, wasn't he? Always asking for him. Well, Haruka would give him everything he asked for and more.</p><p>Kanata didn't fight him one bit as he sunk his fingers into his hips and pulled him onto his cock. Despite how tight he had been around his fingers, Kanata took his cock just as easily, breached completely by the girth of his cock. Only it was inside did Kanata start to make noise - a quiet sob - as he arched his back. Haruka's grip tightened, ready to hold him in place, to force him back on his cock - but Kanata didn't try to run away from him, he only stretched out and dropped the controller onto the floor as his hands went back. "Big bro," he breathed, lacing his fingers around Haruka's neck.</p><p>Haruka promised himself never to give in and reward Kanata's begging, but - somehow, their lips met. Haruka's tongue stuffed inside Kanata's mouth, as though he was trying to choke him him it as he thrust upward. Kanata's eyelids fluttered as his mouth fell open in a gasp, stupefied as Haruka's cock plunged into his core. Haruka was right with him, moaning shamelessly into Kanata's mouth, reveling in the feeling of Kanata's heat surrounding him.</p><p>Half of him wanted to snap his hips forward, fucking Kanata like a wild animal until he had his fill, but the other half knew he'd come in a second if he obeyed that impulse. It was crazy to think he wanted any moment with Kanata to last, but God, if he could have this instant frozen in time to relive for the rest of his life - Kanata's ass speared on his cock, his mouth blessedly silent for once, so all Haruka could do was feel - he'd pay whatever he could in a heartbeat.</p><p>Of course Kanata would ruin the moment by groaning, "It's... You're so big inside me..." Haruka knew very well he was average, though any adult cock was probably large inside of Kanata's slender body. Still, all Haruka could think was how manufactured those words sounded, like they were from a cheap porno. Kanata was tight around him - but not painfully so. Knowing just how popular his brother was, Haruka wouldn't be surprised if he'd already lost his virginity.</p><p>"You fucking slut," Haruka bit out. Rather than seeming distressed by his brother's name-calling, Kanata clenched his eyes and shivered. Was that what he got off to? Others berating him, calling him a filthy little whore who only got anywhere in life because of how well he could take a cock?</p><p>For once, Haruka couldn't reject the idea that they were a perfect match. How many times had he gotten off to this kind of scenario, thinking about putting some shameless boy in their place - better if a young one - best if he was rich, loved, and got everything he wanted.</p><p>Yet, Haruka didn't move, not when he felt like he was going to come if he moved too carelessly. Kanata wiggled his hips, panting hard and fast - impatient, huh? Haruka held him still. "Not - yet... Did you forget our bet already? Your mind goes blank the second you have a dick in you, huh?"</p><p>"I, I didn't forget," Kanata insisted weakly. It took him a moment before he acted like it and craned his neck to see where the controller had gone. The moment he tried to move off him to grab it, Haruka caught his hips and kept him firmly seated in his lap. He barely restrained a low moan as Kanata shifted, bending at the waist to snatch up the fallen controller from the floor. It came out full force when Kanata moved back, all but bouncing his butt on his cock.</p><p>A little squeak came from Kanata's lips, too. The Herculean effort it was taking not to pound the hell out of his little brother was bringing Haruka to his limit - the back of Kanata's shirt was already damp from his sweat. But he did resist, breathing hard against Kanata's neck as he loosely mashed the buttons on the controller. Haruka wondered if he could even focus like this. He sure couldn't, vision blurred, barely even aware of the noises coming from the television. All he could hear was his pulse in his ears, all he could feel was the amazing heat of Kanata's insides.</p><p>It was supposed to be funny, forcing Kanata to sit on his cock and try to desperately win a battle while losing control. Unfortunately, Haruka had really overestimated himself with that one. It wasn't long before he was moving, rolling his hips upward into Kanata's. The sudden movement made Kanata cry out.</p><p>"Quiet." Kanata was always loud, so Haruka pushed his fingers into his mouth, stifling his voice. Rather than biting at them, Kanata sucked on the digits, a muffled moan vibrating against them as Haruka thrust. Fuck, fuck, fuck... Each movement bumped Kanata's body up and gravity did the rest, bringing him back down, speared fully on his cock, again and again. Saliva pooled onto his chest as Kanata messily drooled around his whining, nonsensical noises.</p><p>Haruka already couldn't take it. It was too fucking good, so much better than any onahole he'd ordered online. What the fuck was he doing trying to buy one when there was one right here, anyway? Kanata was his now. The thought excited him, stirred the fire in the pit of his stomach harder when he thought about using his little brother like a cocksleeve. Haruka followed through on that thought right away, drilling into him harder.</p><p>Quickly, Haruka reached down to clutch at Kanata's erection, stroking it in free hand. The words "Big bro" were almost indecipherable as Kanata sobbed around his fingers, his body tightening up like a vice on him. Haruka couldn't move another inch. Not that he wanted to, so fully enveloped in Kanata's tight heat. Haruka's head hit the back of his armchair and a ragged gasp escaped his open mouth as his orgasm over took him.</p><p>It was amazing how much cum Kanata managed to squeeze out of his cock. Almost like Haruka hadn't spend the better part of a year jerking off, instead saving all his sexual frustration for his little brother's ass. Haruka saw stars, explosions going on before his eyes, as his body wracked with pleasure. Kanata's mouth went slack on his fingers and a sticky stream spilled outward from his cock, making a new stain on Haruka's pants.</p><p>By the time Haruka could see more than the afterimages of fireworks behind his eyelids, Kanata was shaking in his lap, whimpering as Haruka drew his hand over his softening dick. Like this, Kanata was actually a little cute. His pink tongue was lolling, a dazed and flushed expression on his face from having his ass fucked hard. The best orgasm in his life? Probably, though Kanata was a good actor for his age. Still, Haruka didn't think he could fake the hazy look in his eyes as his body went boneless against his chest.</p><p>Scowling, Haruka wiped his fingers on the armrest. The warmth and excitement of the moment disappeared in wisp of smoke. His cock slipped out of Kanata's ass and the wetness from his release dribbled down on the cushion between his legs, cold and sticky. Kanata's weight was nothing more than an uncomfortable burden on him once more.</p><p>Haruka awkwardly searched for something to say to put a cap on the experience. He almost wanted to apologize for some stupid reason, as though Kanata wasn't getting exactly what he wanted, what he deserved - but that unspoken word was swallowed as Haruka chose harsher ones. "If you barge into my room again -"</p><p>
  <em>Knock-knock.</em>
</p><p>The sudden noise at the door interrupted his words, startling Haruka into silence. There was a clearing of the throat, and a polite voice coming through the door. "Pardon me, Haruka... You wouldn't happen to know where Kanata is? The maids told me he would be in his room, and he's not answering his phone."</p><p>"What the fuck is he doing here?" Haruka growled into Kanata's ear. So all that bullshit about wanting to spend the day with him was a lie. Kanata must have expected Haruka to turn him away and made a back-up plan to hang out with his band's drummer and babysitter, Reiji Karasuma.</p><p>"I don't know!" Even now, Kanata was trying to lie, reaching for any excuse. "W-wait. There's practice today. I forgot. Tell him I'm not here, he'll go home."</p><p>...Hm? Was Kanata acting shy? It was as if didn't want to be seen by Reiji right now, even though Haruka had given him all the love and attention he could ever want. Haruka pushed Kanata off his lap, calling out, "I'll be there in a sec."</p><p>"Big bro!" Kanata kept his voice down as he made that desperate, pleading face again. Haruka ignored it. He tugged up Kanata's pants and grabbed him by the elbow, dragging him to the threshold.</p><p>The smell of sex was heavy in the air when Haruka opened the door, but that alone wouldn't be enough to raise concern. Haruka was a teenage boy, after all. Reiji immediately crinkled his nose in disgust as it and the other musty scents from Haruka's room assailed his nose.</p><p>The cum was still dripping out of Kanata's hole when Haruka pushed him out into the hall. Kanata staggered forward with a surprised cry and Reiji quickly caught him in one arm. His face twisted into surprise and concern looking down at Kanata's disheveled state, then he fixed his gaze on Haruka with suspicion and anger.</p><p>Haruka knew how preoccupied Reiji was with his little brother, always coming to personally deliver him to band practice or whatever play-date he had with the band's vocalist if he failed to show up. Maybe he'd fucked Kanata, too, or just desperately wished he could. Haruka leveled him with a lop-sided grin, finally understanding what it was like to flaunt a trifle you didn't even care for in front of the person who yearned for it.</p><p>"You can have him. He's all yours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>